My Darkness
by Niizuma Eiji
Summary: Namikaze Naruto, adalah adik kembar dari Namikaze Menma, Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan bahkan dianggap tak pernah ada oleh kedua orang tuanya karena mempunyai cakra yang sangat lemah. orang tuanya menggapnya sebagai aib bagi keluarganya.
1. Chapter 1

hai semua author gaje balik lagi nih. sebelumnya saya minta maaf fic _**Darksider** _yang dulu saya publish sebenarnya masih setengah jalan jadi saya putuskan untuk ngeremove buat di ganti sama yang baru. alasan nya banyak yang bilang terlalu pendek dan emang belum jadi. sebelum Fic saya di publish di FFN biasanya saya publish dulu di FB.

Kayanya cukup dulu deh basa basinya langsung aja

_**SELAMAT MEMBACA**_

_**Title: My Darkness  
**_

_**Rated: T+, semi M**_  
_**Genre: Adventure, Crime, Family, Fantasy, and Hurt/Comfort and Friendship**_

_**Pairing:  
**_

_**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya, tapi milik kishimoto-sensei**_

_**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto / Namikaze Naruto, adalah anak kedua tepatnya adik kembar dari Namikaze Menma, Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan bahkan dianggap tak pernah ada oleh kedua orang tuanya karena mempunyai cakra yang sangat lemah dan juga mereka beranggapan bahwa Menma yang seorang jinchuriki dari kyubi adalah anak yang diramalkan untuk membawa kedamaian**_

_**(warning:: OOC, Smart n strong Naru, DLL ide pasaran terinspirasi dari author fav saya di FFN)**_

Chapter 1::

Naruto POV  
Namaku Namikaze Naruto atau lebih tepatnya Uzumaki Naruto, adik kembar dari Namikaze Menma ,dan anak dari Namikaze Minato dan Uzumaki Kushina yang tentunya berganti marga menjadi Namikaze Kushina.

Aku adalah anak yang tak diharapkan oleh kedua orang tuaku, aku adalah aib bagi mereka. Bahkan keberadaanku pun selalu diacuhkan, dianggap tak pernah ada. Ya aku memang lemah, tak mempunyai aliran cakra yang hebat seperti kakaku.

Lihat saja saat berlatih bersama, saat belajar jutsu milik Tou-san aku mencoba dan gagal tapi Tou-san bilang "dasar aib", tapi saat Menma berhasil membuat jutsu tersebut Tou-san dengan bangga memujinya dengan 'Kamu hebat Menma, kamu memang anak ku' sakit dada ini ketika mendengar kata-kata itu. Apa aku memang tak pantas mendapatkan kasih sayang dalam keluarga ini?

**_::_**_**My Darkness::**_

mungkin bagi kalian keluarga adalah tempat dimana kita saling berbagi kehangatan, kecerian, kebahagian, bagi ku keluarga hanya tempat penyiksaan mental yang menyakitkan. penah ku berpikir untuk mengakhiri hidupku tapi ku mencoba bertahan, berharap semua berubah, berharap mereka melihat keberadaanku sebagai seorang anak yang membutuhkan kasih sayang sama dengan anak lainnya

ketika berkumpul dengan keluarga tou-san dan kaa-san hanya bercengkrama dengan Menma saja. Bagai mana denganku? jangan tanya. aku hanya pelengkap di keluarga ini, aku hanya bayangan gelap yang bisa kapan saja bisa lenyap tanpa ada yang peduli. hanya beberapa orang yang menganggapku ada yang layak ku sebut teman.

**_::_**_**My Darkness::**_

**_10 oktober_**

harusnya aku senang karna hari itu aku lahir kedunia ini, mungkin kalian berpikir akan ada pesta perayaan yang meriah dihari ulang tahun kami yang ke 12, memang ada pesta meriah tapi bukan untuk kami tapi hanya untuk menma. Kue ulang tahun raksasa dengan tulisan 'HAPPY BIRTHDAY NAMIKAZE MENMA' yang saat ini di tengah-tengah ruangan pesta.

Aku lebih memilih merayakan ulang tahunku sendirian dengan kue kecil yang aku beli ditoko, saat ini aku duduk dibelakang tempat penyiksaan yang di sebut rumah, menikmati indahnya kesunyian bersama sang dewi malam yang entah sampai kapan akan menemani ku

Naruto POV end

"**HEI BOCAH APA KAU MENGINGINKAN KEKUATAN**?" ucap suara yang berat dan sedikit menyeramkan

"siapa itu?" kata naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangan nya ke sekililing.

"**AKU DISINI, KEMARILAH BOCAH**"

Seakan terhipnotis oleh suara itu Naruto tiba-tiba berjalan k earah hutan dengan tatapan kosong.

Sementara itu tanpa Naruto sadari ada sepasang bola mata amethyst yang memperhatikan nya dari jauh "naruto-kun" haya kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya dengan tatapan penuh kecemasan

**_::_**_**My Darkness::**_

Sementara itu didalam hutan

Naruto sudah kembali sadar "kenapa aku ada disini? Bukannya tadi aku ada dibelakang rumah. Dan suara siapa yang tadi aku dengar." kata naruto penuh tanda tanya dikepalanya.

Tiba-tiba muncul sosok hitam dengan mata merah menyala dan pupil vertikal.

"**AKU TANYA PADAMU APA KAU MENGINGINKAN KEKUATAN? APA KAU INGIN BALAS DENDAM PADA ORANG-ORANG YANG MERENDAHKAN MU?**" tanya sosok hitam itu pada Naruto sambil menampakan evil smirk wajahnya

"siapa kau? Bagaimana kau tau semua itu?" dengan tatapan dingin tanpa ekspresi "ya aku memang menginginkan kekuatan aku sudah cukup sabar dan bosan dengan sikap mereka" ucap naruto dengan tatapan tajam

"**AKU SISI GELAP YANG ADA DI DIRIMU KAU BISA MEMANGGILKU DENGAN 'YAMI', TENTU SAJA AKU MENGETAHUI SEMUA YANG TERJADI PADAMU. AKU BISA MEMBERIMU KEKUATAN TAPI TENTU SAJA ADA SYARATNYA**" ucap Yami yang kembali menujukan evil smirknya

"apa pun itu aku akan lakukan" dengan tatapan yang tajam menunjukan begitu banyak kebencian yang ada di dalamnya

"**HAHA . . . BAIKLAH KITA AKAN BERTEMU SAAT BULAN PURNAMA LAGI DAN INGAT BERSIAPLAH"** kata Yami

"kapan pun aku akan selalu siap" jawab Naruto dengan dingin

"**AKU PUNYA HADIAH KECIL UNTUKMU KUHARAP KAU SENANG**" Yami melemparkan sebuah katana kecil panjangnya mungkin 30cm dan tubuhnya perlahan menghilang tertiup angin malam

"kalian semua akan membayarnya" Naruto hanya tersenyum getir sambil melangkah pulang sambil memegang katana yang diberikan Yami

.

.

.

**Skip time**

.

.

.  
Sesampainya dibelakang rumah Naruto terkejut melihat sembuah kado disamping kue ulang tahunnya

Kado itu terbungkus rapih dengan pita ungu dengan aroma lavender yang khas, di atasnya ada sebuah catatan kecil

'Otanjoubi omedetou gozaimasu Naruto-kun

Maaf aku tidak bisa memberi sesuatu yang istimewa untukmu Naruto-kun

Hinata Hyuga'

"arigatou Hinata-chan. Aku janji akan memberi kenangan indah sebagai hadiah perpisahan dariku" ucap naruto dengan senyum dingin terukir dibibirnya.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**Huah akhirnya chapter 1 beres juga walau ceritanya jadi tambah gaje. untuk chapter selanjutnya karena saya lagi gak ada inspirasi nih juga demi kemajuan cerita ini jadi **__** Mohon Kritik,**__****__** saran **_juga flamenya . 

_**Ingat Readers yang baik selalu MENINGGALKAN JEJAK jadi tolong REVIEW nya**_


	2. Chapter 2

akhirnya chapter dua beres juga walaupun ceritanya tambah ancur jadi mohon maaf kalau mengecewakan

sebelumnya saya ucapkan terimakasih buat yang udah ngereview

**Title: Darksider**

**Rated: T+, semi M**  
**Genre: Adventure, Crime, Family, Fantasy, and Hurt/Comfort and Friendship**

**Pairing: ?**

**Disclaimed: Naruto bukan milik saya, tapi milik kishimoto-sensei**

**Summary: Uzumaki Naruto / Namikaze Naruto, adalah anak kedua tepatnya adik kembar dari Namikaze Menma, Naruto adalah anak yang di abaikan bahkan dianggap tak pernah ada oleh kedua orang tuanya karena mereka beranggapan bahwa Menma yang seorang jinchuriki dari kyubi adalah anak yang diramalkan untuk membawa kedamaian**

**(warning:: OOC, Smartnaru, DLL ide pasaran terinspirasi dari author fav di FFN)**

Chapter 2:: **Kebahagian Kecil**

Pagi hari di konohagakure, semua orang terlihat mulai sibuk dengan kegiatan nya masing-masing. Tak terkecuali gadis bersurai indigo ini

Senyum manis terukir dibibir mungil sang gadis indigo ini, ditambah semburat merah menghiasi pipi seputih porselen. Membuat gadis bernama Hinata ini menjadi perhatian beberapa laki-laki yang ditemuinya dijalan.

Hinata POV

Perkenalkan namaku Hyuuga Hinata, aku adalah anak dari Hyuuga Hiashi, pemimpin salah satu clan yang sangat t dihormati, juga terkenal sebagai salah satu klan doujutsu yang hebat. Menjadikan klan kami sebagai salah satu klan yang sangan disegani di konoha.

Aku mempunyai seorang adik perempuan namanya Hanabi Hyuga. Adikku sangat berbakat bahkan diusianya yang masih sangat muda dia sudah bisa menguasai jutsu andalan klan kami yaitu jyuuken. Membuat ayahku seakan-akan lebih memperhatikan nya dari pada aku.

Itulah alasan kenapa aku juga merasakan apa yang dirasakan oleh Naruto. Membuat aku ingin terus bersamanya Bukan karena merasa kasihan padanya, tapi karena aku tulus mencintainya.

Aku kagum pada sosok Naruto yang mampu selalu tersenyum dibalik semua penderitaan nya. Dia tak pernah menunjukan wajah bersedihnya didepan semua orang. Namun perasaan dari yang tadinya hanya kagum sekarang berubah menjadi cinta. Ya aku memang jatuh cinta pada laki-laki berambut kuning itu.

Hari ini Naruto mengajakku jalan-jalan, kya. . . betapa bahagianya aku hari ini, oh terima kasih kami-sama. Tapi tunggu dulu bukan nya ini berarti kita akan berkencan?

Ya memang beberapa hari belakangan ini setelah hari ulang tahun Naruto, kami berdua sedikit bertambah akrab, kita sering menghabiskan waktu bersamaseperti Naruto yang menemaniku latihan saat ada waktu senggang. Dan syukurlah dia tampak sedikit lebih ceria dari sebelumnya.

Hinata POV end

**_::_**_**My Darkness::**_

"oh. . . hai Hinata-chan" Naruto melambaikan tangan ke arah Hinata dengan menunjukan senyum lima jari andalan nya.

"ano . . .ma-maaf membuatmu menunggu Naruto-kun" balas Hinata yang masih terlihat mengatur napas yang kini sudah ada di depan naruto .

"tidak ko, aku juga baru sampai hehe. . ." kata Naruto sambil menggaruk kepala bagian belakang yang tidak terasa gatal.

"jadi hari ini kita mau kemana dulu?" tanya Naruto

"terserah Naruto-kun saja" jawab Hinata dengan sedikit menunduk

"baiklah ayo" kata Naruto yang kembali memamerkan senyumnya sambil menarik lengan Hinata

Hinata yang kaget dengan perlakuan Naruto hanya bisa berblusing ria, namun dalam hatinya dia merasa sangan senang bisa berpegangan tangan dengan Naruto.

Hari itu merupakan hari yang tak akan pernah terlupakan oleh Hinata, mereka menghabiskan waktu seharian berdua, membuat kenangan indah bagi Hinata.

.

.

Skip time

.

.

Tak terasa waktu seakan cepat berlalu bagi Hinata. Sang dewi malam sudah menampakan wujud utuhnya. Kini Naruto dan Hinata sedang duduk berdua dipinggir hutan.

"arigatou . . . untuk hari ini Naruto-kun" ucap Hinata dengan semburat merah menghiasi pipinya.

"sama-sama Hinata-chan" jawab Naruto dengan hangat mengusap surai indigo Hinata.

"Aku punya permintaan Hinata-chan,hm.. mungkin cukup aneh tapi tolong jaga benda ini untuk ku!" ucap Naruto sambil mengeluarkan katana kecil pemberian Yami yang dia beri nama kirimaru " kemudian naruto memberikan kirimaru pada Hinata.

"dengan senang hati Naruto-kun" jawab Hinata sambil tersenyum

Naruto tersenyum melihat tingkah hinata, terpancar kebahagian dimatanya. Namun semua itu hilang seketika mengingat sebentar lagi dia akan meninggalkan sang gadis indigo ini.

"hm... Hinata-chan pastikan sanyum itu hanya untuk ku ya hehehehe" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum ke arah Hinata

"tentu saja" kata Hinata

"hehehehe" Naruto hanya tertawa

"Greep" tiba-tiba naruto memeluk Hinata dengan erat "aishiteru Hinata-chan" bisik Naruto, namun terdengar sangat jelas di telinga hinata

" aishiteru yo Naruto-kun" jawab hinata sambil membalas pelukan Naruto

'ada apa ini? Kenapa tubuhku tidak bisa bergerak?' batin Hinata. Seluruh tubuh Hinata tidak bisa di gerakan bahkan untuk berbicarapun tak bisa.

"aku senang Hinata-chan bisa menghabiskan waktu terakhirku denganmu" kata Naruto sambil tersenyum.

'apa maksudnya Naruto-kun?' batin hinata

"Cup" Naruto mencium bibir tipis Hinata. Tidak ada nafsu dalam ciuman itu yang ada hanya kasih sayang. Dia menyandarkan hinata pada pohon besar di dekatnya. Naruto membuka jaket orange yang biasa dia pakai lalu memakaikan nya pada Hinata. Hinata tak mampu berbuat apa-apa. Dia tak mampu menggerakan badannya ternyata Naruto tadi telah menyuntikan obat pelumpuh pada Hinata.

'Naruto-kun bukannya kau sudah berjanji akan selalu bersamaku' air mata hinata tak terbendung 'tapi kenapa sekarang kau malah meninggalkan ku, kami-sama kenapa kau begitu kejam padaku' Hinata merasa dunia ini tak adil padanya.

"hime-chan aku pasti kembali lagi, tunggulah aku hingga saat itu tiba" Naruto tersenyum sambil mengusap pucuk kepala hinata

"sayonara hime-chan" ucap Naruto sambil meninggalkan hinata

'Naruto-kun...' ingin rasanya Hinata berteriak namun apa daya obat pelumpuh itu menahan semua emosi yang ingin iya luapkan. dia menatap kepergian Naruto dengan terus mengeluarkan air matany perlahan mata Hinata mulai tertutup, hal yang terakhir dia lihat hanyalah punggung sang pujaan hati

**_::_**_**My Darkness::**_

"**AKHIRNYA KAU DATANG JUGA BOCAH**" kata Yami

"entu saja, jadi apa sekarang?" jawab Naruto sinis

"**AKU AKAN MEMBERIMU KEKUATAN TAPI SEBAGAI GANTINYA AKU MEMINTA JIWAMU SEBAGAI BAYARAN NYA**" Kata Yami dengan tatapan merendahkan ke arah Naruto

"hn..." narutu terdiam, dia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir untuk mengambil keputusan  
"**HAHAHA APA KAU RAGU BOCAH?** " Kata Yami

"baiklah ambil jiwaku kalau memang itu bisa membuat mereka yang telah merendahkanku menderita" jawab Naruto dengan penuh keyakinan

"**JAWABAN YANG BAGUS BOCAH**" tiba-tiba di tangan kanan Yami muncul gulungan kontrak "**TULIS NAMAMU DENGAN DARAH"** kata Yami

Naruto menggigit ibu jarinya hingga keluar darah lalu menuliskan namanya di gulungan kontrak itu. Setelah selesai menuliskan namanya Naruto melihat nama lain yang tertulis di gulungan itu. Naruto terkejut karena nama yang yang tertulis sebelum dirinya adalah Taiga Uchiha.

"**DENGAN BEGINI BOCAH BERARTI KAU SUDAH MELAKUKAN KONTRAK DENGAN IBLIS**" Yami menunjukan evil smirknya

'bukan nya Taiga Uchiha adalah nenek moyang klan Uchiha. Jadi nenek moyang Uchiha pernah melakukan kontrak dengan iblis. Ini semakin menarik saja' batin Naruto sambil tersenyum

"**BAIKLAH AYO KITA MULAI RITUALNYA**" ucap Yami dengan seringai menakutkan nya

"Argh...ah" teriakan kesakitan Naruto dari dalam hutan mengisi kesunyian malam itu

sementara itu di gedung Hokage

"hokage-sama kami menemukan ledakan kekuatan yang besar dari dalam hutan" ucap salah seorang ANBU yang memakai topeng tikus

"segera kirim tim kesana untuk menyelidikinya" jawab hokage yang tak lain adalah Namikaeze Minato "semoga tidak terjadi hal yang buruk" lanjutnya lagi

"hai hokage-sama" jawab ANBU yang memakai topeng tikus tadi yang kemudian menghilang menggunakan shunsin

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**TBC**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**kayanya chapter2 ini makin jelek dan makin gaje aja deh jadi maaf kalau sedikit mengecewakan**_

_**saya juga masih bingung buat chapter 3 gimana alur ceritnya dan semogda di chapter 3 nanti ceritanya jadi menarik **_

_**Ingat Readers yang baik selalu MENINGGALKAN JEJAK jadi tolong REVIEW nya**_


End file.
